thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:459
DS Phil Hunter is listening to a radio in CID when he hears a call-out to a domestic. Phil pulls a school boy prank and rings DS Stuart Turner, who is working with DS Sam Nixon, telling him there a has been a call-out for a hostage situation instead and there are to stay away. Wanting a piece of the action, Stuart drags Sam to the scene and is livid when Sergeant Smithy and PC Honey Harman arrive and inform them it’s actually a domestic. Smithy is amused when he realises it was Phil’s doing and leaves the CID officers to sort it out. Sam swiftly deals with the problem; Toby Silver wants to see his daughter, Molly, on her birthday but her mother, Janine, won’t let him because he is drunk and mixing with the wrong crowd. Stuart is furious with Phil for tricking him and tells Sam that she doesn’t have the guts to get together properly with Phil as she knows deep down he’ll cheat on her a week or a month down the line… Later, Phil gets onto his snout when DCI Jack Meadows hands him an old case – money from an airport raid last year has turned up in a bank. Four hundred grand in old and used notes were stolen and their prime suspect is Alec Vincent. Phil discovers that Vincent has either been careless or thinks enough time has past for him to start spending the cash. Phil tells Jack that he wants to search Vincent’s flat before he emigrates to Spain after winding up his affairs. Vincent is found to have 450,000 euros in his bank, and when Phil questions him about it, Vincent says he says he won the money on the horses. The investigation surprisingly leads them back to Toby Silver and they discover that Vincent paid Toby for his winning betting slip with the stolen cash. Sam and Phil race to Vincent’s house to arrest him and end up giving chase, Sam is thrown to the ground and Phil comes to her rescue. Meanwhile, PCs Yvonne Hemmingway and Diane Noble are called to Roz Aldridge’s house after discovering her kids bedroom window had been forced open. Roz suspects it was her son, Billy, as he hasn’t been seen since dealing with Yvonne about a case involving Doctor Wilder. Billy accused Wilder of being a paedophile but there is no evidence to prove it. Superintendent Heaton and Yvonne brief the rest of the team on the case - Wilder groomed a young girl called Tina and then introduced Billy to the equation so Wilder could watch them have sex. As neither party is willing to give evidence, Yvonne thinks that Wilder may have abused other kids in the past. She is determined to find them, hoping they will go on record. Yvonne and Trainee DC Kezia Walker obtain a list of names from the child abuse investigation team and run the names by Wilder to see if any of them ring any bells. He recognises one name, Jamie Denham, he was a past patient but Wilder ensures Yvonne that Jamie has never made a complaint against him. On patrol, Diane and PC Tony Stamp are shocked to find Billy badly beaten. Yvonne questions him in the hospital and he promises it’s nothing to do with Wilder. But by the time, his mother Roz arrives, Billy does a runner. An hour later, when a mobile phone is handed into the station, officers are horrified to see a video of Billy’s brother and sister sleeping with the message – ‘keep quiet or this goes onto the internet’ The team focus on finding Jamie Denham and when he is found, they are staggered to discover that Denham is no longer a victim and they were right about Wilder after all… DAC Georgia Hobbs tells Superintendent Heaton that Barton Street have agreed to transfer Sergeant Nikki Wright to Sun Hill. However, Heaton tells her he wants to give Yvonne the post and Georgia storms out. On finding Yvonnne, Georgia quietly tells her that the Youth Offenders Team are looking for a Sergeant, but Georgia tells her not to tell anyone about the tip off. Yvonne is delighted when she is accepted for the new post and after handing her resignation in to Heaton, Honey is sad when a trip to the London Eye after work turns into an impromptu leaving do for Yvonne as she bids farewell to her colleagues at Sun Hill. Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22